


Seven Star Wars New Republic/Alphabet Trilogy Drabbles

by ShinyHalo115



Series: Star Wars Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Alphabet Squadron Series - Alexander Freed, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Squadrons (Video Game), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Academy, Billets, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Lesbian Character, Lovers To Enemies, Military Academy, Nonbinary Character, Rogue One References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHalo115/pseuds/ShinyHalo115
Summary: 1.  Chass is recruited.2.  Keo pranks Wyl.3.  Sabine, Ketsu, and Koska at the Imperial Academy.  Gideon's Comms Officer avoids a run-in with her ex.4.  Sabine is surprised that Chopper likes Wyl.5.  Mara (Titan-3) can't sleep because of her crush.6.  Rella and Grace talk about Palpatine and Alderaan.
Relationships: C1-10P | Chopper & Wyl Lark, Havina Vonreg/Female Titan Three, Ketsu Onyo & Sabine Wren, Koska Reeves/Female Comms Officer, Rella Sol & Grace Sienar, Sabine Wren & Koska Reeves, Wyl Lark & Keo Venzee
Series: Star Wars Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836091
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

The New Republic ships flew back to the base.

"Don't worry," Wyl said to his ship, "I'll replace your targeting sensor as soon as we get back."

"Gee golly Wyl," somebody said mimicking a cartoonish voice, "I hope you also give me a paint job. I want to be red, with white polka dots."

There was a chorus of laughter as Wyl placed his palm on his head. Once again he forgot to turn his intercom off.

"Keo, I know that's you!" he said.

"It's not like everyone didn't already know you talk to your ship," they said. "Chass told everybody."


	2. Chapter 2

Footsteps echoed inside the base, which was dark except at the conference table in the middle of the room. A Theelin woman wearing handcuffs walked to it, flanked by two guards.

"State your name for the record," the General said.

"Chass Na Chadic."

"It says here you have been arrested numerous times for drunken misconduct and aggravated assault, not to mention you somehow managed to steal a B-wing and gave Hound Squadron quite the chase despite your reckless piloting, and caused a significant amount of property damage when you crash landed here. Tell me, why should we recruit you?"

"This is a Rebellion, isn't it? I rebel."


	3. Chapter 3

In the Mess Hall at the Imperial Academy on Mandalore, three young teens sat at a table together.

"I don't mean to brag," Sabine said, "but thanks to the new weapon I've made, I'm going to make sure we all serve on the same ship when we graduate."

Directly across from her, Koska grabbed an orange soda can. "You mean the project you've been working on instead of hanging out with us," she said.

"Yeah," Ketsu said, "We can tease Koska about that girl she has a crush on in Communications Class."

Soda sprayed out all over Sabine. Koska started coughing, which turned into laughing with Ketsu. 

"I need you to take the Child's blood to the base," Moff Gideon told his Comms officer. There was only one left now that the Morak base was destroyed--probably by whoever crash landed the Lambda shuttle inside the cruiser.

"What about you?" she said. " _He_ is definitely on that shuttle." The Mandalorian sounded ready to commit murder when she played his message to the Moff.

"Neither he nor Bo Katan are a threat to me."

She kept her face still. Her ex-lover Koska was with Bo Katan.

_I imagine she's going to be disappointed that I'm not here to kill._


	4. Chapter 4

Wyl stepped into the elevator on the _Lodestar_ and saw a woman with short, colorful hair and Mandalorian armor.

"Hello," he said awkwardly, "I'm Wyl Lark of Alphabet Squadron." He never pictured a Mandalorian having colorful hair, or wanting anything to do with the New Republic.

A droid with an orange dome made multiple low beeps at him and moved from side to side.

"Hello Chopper," he said.

"Holy krayt spit, Chopper actually _likes_ you?!" she said.

"Yeah, I have a way with droids. And animals. And children."

"Hera's right; you're just like Ezra."


	5. Chapter 5

Mara was awake staring at the ceiling, anxious about the Mon Cala mission tomorrow, and that Havina was in the cot next to hers.

She raised her blanket over her nose in case she involuntarily smiled and turned towards her. The lighting in the billet was very low, but there was enough to see her face, which, because Havina was on her stomach, was turned toward Maya.

Havina's eyes opened and Mara turned too quickly to her other side, mentally chastising herself for being so obvious.

"Are you anxious to kill a lot of Rebels too, Titan-3?" Havina said.

"Yes. Yes I am." _Nobody calls me by my name, it's always 'Titan-3.'_


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you hear that the Emperor just dissolved the Senate?" Rella Sol told her half-sister Grace Sienar.

"It's not like the Senate ever had any real power," Grace said. "I'm all for a centralized government with a single leader at the top to make quick decisions, but Palpatine is a monster--there was no excuse for what happened to Alderaan."

"I think the Emperor dissolved the Senate because many of the Senators were terrorist sympathizers, not just Bail Organa. Now that people have seen the might of the Empire, the Rebellion will lose, and our families can gain influence by being the Emperor's most loyal advisors."

"For Kriff's sake Rella, don't you care about anything other than political power?"

"Political power is needed to look out for those who are close to you."


End file.
